Dallas and Wren
by Roseling37
Summary: It's Wren 1st summer here since she was 6, and she is looking for companionship, the shy guy from the Nike cabin might be the one. It's Dallas's 6th summer here, and he's looking for a friend, a cute girl from the Hecate cabin might fit the role. An adorable love story, that takes place in Camp Half Blood. (This was started before BOO,but CONTAINS SPOILERS!)
1. Dallas Jake

Chapter 1- Dallas Jake

Dallas Jake is 15 years old, he moved from Chicago when he was 10 and has been attending Camp Half Blood full time since. He is a son of Nike, has a sturdy build, and is around 6'1. He has short brown hair, vibrant blue eyes, and olive skin.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Dally!" Somebody called from by the Hermes cabin. Dallas ducked his head and jammed his thumbs in his pockets. He hated confrontation, which was odd since Nike's kids were supposed to love it, nether the less he slowly made his way past the bustling teens to the unidentified person who had called him.<p>

When he reached the origin of the voice he saw Leo Valdez. Dallas immediately brightened. During the past few months Dallas and Leo had become friends, which was good for Dallas since Leo was some sort of legend around here, since his quest with the 7. But that's a different story, this is Dallas's.

"Hi Leo," Dallas said high fiving the spunky Latino guy. Leo's hair had grown out into something that resembled an afro, and even though it was only 11 in the morning Leo was already covered in grease from his workshop.

"You excited to meet your new brothers and sisters?" Leo asked. He clearly was, but Dallas not so much. Dallas had only moved into his mother's cabin last year, with about 2 or 3 other kids, now there were around 6 and that was plenty kin for Dally.

"Eh, not as much as I should be," Dallas sighed. Leo nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously. His hair bobbed with him too. Leo snapped his suspenders and put his hand on Dallas's shoulder. Then the two began walking away from the cabins and toward the Big House.

"I'm stoked, I can't wait to have more hands to help me and my guys out," Leo laughed.

Dallas smiled; Leo was always so excited and happy, and his mood always washed off on Dallas.

As the two walked Calypso, Leo's girlfriend, walked up to them. She greeted Leo with a kiss on his cheek. "Hello, Daly-us," Calypso said, pronouncing Dallas's name with her hard to place accent.

"Hi Calypso," Dallas said, and Leo dropped his hand from Dallas's shoulder and draped his other arm around Calypso's waist.

"Are you excited to see your new kin?" Calypso asked. Dallas nodded absentmindedly.

"I would be too, but alas Atlas did not have any more children," Calypso sighed. Then the trio bounded the hill and The Big House came into view. A mob of campers crowded around the building. Dionysus and Coach Hedge shouted over the crowd into matching Neon orange megaphones.

"Let's face the music!" Leo said, and then he and Calypso took off towards the mob, leaving Dallas alone at the top of the hill. Dallas shoved his thumbs in his pockets and bowed his head, then lopped down the hill side and into the mob of teens yelling, chatting, crying, and looking around with their jaws dropped.

He made it to The Big House without making any unwanted eye contact, which gave him a sense of relief, but then a megaphone squealed making all the campers turn.

"Alright Cupcakes, let's all get into orderly lines, behind your cabin's flag, and wait to be giving bed sheets, pillows, and toiletries. Everybody else who hasn't been claimed yet get over to the unclaimed line!" Coach Hedge shouted into his megaphone. The teens stood still staring at him, Coach sighed then: "SCRAM!" He shouted and everybody turned and the buzz filled the air again.

Just as Dallas was about to go search for Leo again, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned to see his half-sister, Kendra.

"Hey Dallas, can you come help me at our table?" She asked. Her usually straight raven's black locks had frizzed up from the heat of the campers mushing together, her eyes looked stressed, and she was totally flushed.

"Sure, I'm coming," He said. He saw a wave of relief wash over Kendra as she turned and slowly walked back to their table. Dallas walked after her but stopped dead when he saw the most beautiful girl. She was tall, around 5'10 with waist length glossy blonde waves, kaleidoscope colored eyes, glimmering skin, and tiny lips. The air around her seemed to shimmer and distort everybody in a foot radius around her, so she was under a constant spotlight. She turned and saw Dallas starring. She blushed and turned back to her friends.

"Dallas! Come on! Kendra is freaking out!" Jonas, Dallas half-brother, said tugging Dallas along with him. Dallas went along, keeping his eyes on the girl.


	2. Are You New

**Chapter 2 - Are You New?**

Later that day, as Dallas sat at Nike's table, handing out bed sheets and toiletries to scared looking campers all he could think about was that girl he saw earlier. That is until Leo snuck up behind him and scared him, causing Dallas to fall off of his chair and onto the grass, screaming.

Leo doubled over in laughter.

"You are too easy dude!" Leo laughed. Dallas stood up and dusted himself off, he playfully pushed Leo, and then sat back down. Leo pulled over a chair from the neighboring Hecate table. One of the girls running the table scowled at him, but turned back to taping up a burst toothpaste tube, unsuccessfully might I add. "So, how many new ones did you get?" Leo asked.

"2 or 3, more than last year!" Dallas laughed. Leo nodded. "You?" Dallas asked.

"10 or 11, a good turn out."

"Good for you guys!" Dallas said with true enthusiasm. Then he turned towards the Hecate table and saw The Girl grabbing some bed sheets and a toiletries bag. Dallas was staring, he knew, but she was too beautiful to turn away. Finally Leo snapped in front of Dallas's face and he jerked back into real life.

"She's hot isn't she?" Leo asked. Dallas was momentarily offend, that girl was more than hot she was beautiful; and her being a daughter of Hecate explained that aura around her, he saw earlier.

"Ya," Dallas managed to mumble out. Leo flicked him on his shoulder.

"You've got a customer," Leo said pointing to a small boy standing in front of his table. Dallas turned to talk to the boy. He was short, maybe 5'3, with shaggy red hair, and dull grey eyes.

"Hi, are you a son of Nike?" Dallas asked. The boy nodded, looking terrified.

"Don't worry little dude, Dallas is a cool guy, he'll treat you right," Leo said, smiling at the kid.

"Can I have my sheets?" He blurted, sounded terrified.

"Sure," Dallas said passing the sheets and toiletries to the kid. "Do you want me to walk you over to our cabin?" Dallas asked. The kid nodded, looking embarrassed. "Leo, can you cover for me?" Dallas asked, since Kendra and Jonas left to help some kids make up their bunks.

"Yup, Uncle Leo's got this," Leo said.

"Thanks," Dallas said, walking around the table and next to the kid. "Ready?" Dallas asked the boy. The kid nodded, and Dallas waved to Leo, than started walking towards the cabin.

"So what's your name?" Dallas asked.

"Lucas," the boy mumbled.

"Nice name, mine is Dallas."

"Cool," Lucas mumbled thumbing a corner of his tee-shirt.

"Are you nervous?" Dallas asked.

"A little bit, it's my first time away from my parents for such a long time," Lucas confessed. Dallas sympathized with the kid, his first summer of camp was impromptu because monsters had broken into his dad's shop and tried to eat him. So his dad broke out his sword, sent the monsters to Tartarus and drove me to Camp Half Blood for the summer. Hopefully this kid had it easier.

"I was too, don't worry about it," Dallas reassured the kid. Lucas nodded but hugged his sheets to his chest.

"Here we are, cassa de Nike!" Dallas said guiding Lucas up to the cabin's door. He swung it open to reveal a quaint room. There were 5 bunk beds up against one wall with sturdy white pillars separating them, and then across the room a flat screen TV was playing a loop of Olympic winners holding up trophies. Shelves with trophies and plaques where placed next to the TV on either side.

"Woah," Lucas said.

"Yeah, we are big on winning here," Dallas laughed, and grabbed Lucas's stuff. Dallas tossed the stuff up onto a bunk, and then grabbed a Camp Half Blood tee shirt from the dresser next to the bathroom door. "Heads up!" Dallas said as he tossed the tee-shirt to Lucas. Lucas caught, it and a glimmer of confidence gleamed in his eyes.

"I caught it!" Lucas's cheered, then he blushed and ducked his head. "Sorry," He mumbled. Dallas laughed, but he hated how whenever children of Nike did anything competitive, their mean side came out.

"Put that on, and meet us at the Bonfire in like an hour," Dallas said, then turned and walked out of the cabin. He started walking to the left towards the Hecate cabin for some reason.

He reached Hecate's cabin and saw The Girl exit the cabin wearing a Camp Half Blood tee-shirt, and a pair of high-waisted jean shorts. He long hair was pulled back into a french braid. She spotted Dallas and turned and started walking towards him.

"Hi! I'm really lost, can you help me find the Bonfire?" The Girl asked, her kaleidoscope eyes looking confused and pitiful.

"S..sure," Dallas mumbled, his hands becoming sweaty. "Follow me," He said, then he turned and began walking towards the bonfire. "So, are you new here?" Dallas asked, as the two walked, The Girl looking around in awe.

"Kinda, I came here for one summer when I was 6, but they the monsters stopped coming until a couple of months ago," The Girl said.

"Oh," Dallas said.

"Are you new?" The Girl asked.

"Nah, I've been here full time since I was 10," Dallas said, starting to feel more comfortable with The Girl.

"How old are you? I'm 15," The Girl said cheerfully looking at Dallas.

"15, as well!" Dallas said, excited that this girl was his age.

"So, son of Nike I presume?" The Girl asks, playfully bumping into Dallas with her hip. Dallas returned it, and the girl giggled.

"Ya, and daughter of Hecate I presume?" Dallas asked, in the same playful tone.

"How'd you guess!?" The Girl asks in mock surprise. Dallas laughed, and The Girl giggled.

"So, what's your name?" Dallas asked.

"Wren Klide," The Girl said.

"I'm Dallas Jake," Dallas said.

"Nice," Wren said biting her lip. Dallas caught her eye and she blushed and looked away. Then the Bone=fire appeared in front of them, and Dallas was tempted for a second to turn them around so they could continue talking, but it was too late, Wren already saw it. "Thanks Dallas," Wren smiled, then waved and jogged away towards her friends. Dallas sighed happily, and turned away only to run into Leo.

"Dallas, we need help, hurry!" Leo said, looking scared. Dallas nodded and started to run after Leo who already was sprinting away.


	3. Beat me? How 'bout no

**Chapter 3- Beat _Me_!? How 'bout no.**

Dallas ran with Leo down towards The Big House. Then Leo stopped abruptly, Dallas almost ran into him.

"Gah!" Dallas cried, stopping right behind Leo. "What's going on!?" Dallas complained.

"Take a peek," Leo said. Dallas peered down the hill and saw his brothers and sisters, screaming at each other, and whipping pens at each other. The new campers were hiding, and looking terrified.

"What the hell!?" Dallas shouted. He sprinted down the hill and into the match. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" He screamed. Everybody stopped and looked at him. "Dallas gave them a look as if to say: _Care to explain_? Jonas stepped forwards, brushing his shaggy black hair out of his face.

"Well, _they_," He said pointing at a group of Nike campers, glowering at Jonas, "Decided, to race with us to see who would get the hottest showers tonight. _But _we clearly won and they are saying they won!" Jonas explained looking flustered.

"Alright, since we clearly can't decide on our own! I will decide," The group moaned in detest, but Dallas clapped his hands and they shut up. Dallas has been there the longest, and was a group appointed leader. "We'll alternate through both teams. One from Jonas's team, then one from Kendra's team," Dallas said. "And _I _get to go first." The group grumbled, and then trudged back to the cabin, since everybody had checked in. **  
><strong>

Dallas sighed and turned to see Wren slow clapping him from the top of the hill. Leo stood beside her, and shrugged when Dallas gave him a _what the hell! _look. Dallas jogged up towards the two.

"That was impressive Jake," Wren said.

"What are you doing over here? I thought I dropped you off at the bonfire," Dallas said, when he reached the top of the hill.

"You did, but Chiron sent me over here to check on the comotion," Wren said.

"But your new," Dallas said in a questioning tone.

"Ya, but Chiron and I became buddies when I was here a couple years ago," Wren explained. "He still visits me on my birthday," Wren chirps, in her melodic voice of hers.

"Oh, well we're all good, just a little family feud," Dallas joked.

"I take it competition is a big thing in your cabin?" Wren asked.

"Ya," Dallas laughed awkwardly.

"Come on, Calypso is waiting for me Dally," Leo said. Dallas nodded, and then turned back towards Wren.

"Want to come sit with us? Or are you already sitting with other people?" Dallas asked.

"I would love to sit with you!" She chirped, grabbing Dallas's hand, and then the trio took off. When Wren's head was turned, Dallas exchanged a look of awe with Leo about the new girl holding Dallas's hand.


	4. Na Na Na

**Chapter 4- Na Na Na  
><strong>

The last note of the sing-a-long song drifted away into the night air, as everyone laughed and chatted. Then feedback screeched through the air causing everybody to cower and turn in the direction of the noise, which happened to be Coach Hedge.

"Alright Cupcakes! Let's get back to our cabin's, because tomorrow is Capture the Flag after lunch at the Mess Hall!" Coach Hedge yelled. Everybody cheered than stood up, and began walking aimlessly to their Cabin's.

The Campfire was good, long and full of whispers of new campers, but it was fine. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico DiAngelo, and Leo presented the camp to all the new kids. Their speech and tales were all accepted and rejoiced, since they were Camp Celebrities.

"Hey! Where are you going Nic!?" Will Solace hollered playfully, chasing after the son of Hades after Coach sent us away. Will grabbed Nico and spun him around, then kissed him lightly on his cheek. The two laughed and hobbled over to The Hades Cabin. Dallas stared wistfully at their happiness as Dallas trudged to Cabin 17. Then there was a light tap on Dallas's back, Dallas turned and saw Wren standing there smiling.

"Best Campfire ever, right?" She asked, smiling mischievously.

"I've seen better," Dallas bantered. She giggled and face lighting up.

"Wanna come hang out in the Mess Hall with me?" She asked, slowly rocking on the balls of her feet, biting her lip, and her hand held behind her. Dallas smiled, and grabbed her hand. She laughed and they sprinted off towards the Mess Hall.

Unfortunately the Mess Hall had a couple of other campers hanging out there too, so they two changed course and ran towards the Strawberry field. They reached the fields panting and collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Will we get in trouble for curfew?" Wren asked, the situation suddenly crashing over her.

"Nah, there is no curfew the first couple days of camp," Dallas said.

"Nice," Wren said, her glimmer back. "Wanna listen to some music?" She asked, pulling an IPod out of her shorts. Dallas nodded. She ripped the headphones out of the music player then music filled the air around them. _Na Na Na _by My Chemical Romance, echoed around the two. Wren jumped up and started dancing around Dallas. Her blonde hair swung around her wildly. She motioned for Dallas to join her, so Dallas jumped up and danced around with her, their laughs filling the air.

The last line then faded out of the air, and the two fell back onto the ground.

"You're a good dancer Jake," Wren noted.

"Not bad yourself," Dallas said. The two then looked up at the constellation filled sky, their minds drifting off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dallas get up dude," Grover Underwood said gently, nudging Dallas's arm. Dallas sat up alarmed, the sky was bright blue and the sun beat down on him. He turned and saw Wren sprawled out on the ground, gently snoring.<p>

"How lo-," Dallas mumbled. Grover cut him off.

"It's 8, don't worry breakfast isn't even done yet,"Grover said, helping Dallas up. Dallas stood, and looked at Wren again. She had a soft smile on her face, and her hair was fanned around her head. Her shirt was wrinkled, and a line of drool was plastered on her face. This made Dallas relax, she was just a normal girl.

"I'll take her to her Cabin," Grover said.

"Thanks dude," Dallas said, smiling at the Strayr.

"No problem."

"I'm gonna go freshen up, ok?" Dallas said. Grover nodded, gently picking up Wren.

"Go first," Grover said. Dallas nodded and jogged off towards him cabin. He entered Cabin 17, and stumbled straight towards the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, washing off dirt from the fields. The he stripped off his clothes and hopped into the shower, washing off yesterday's crazy. He knew nothing had happened, and he was happy something didn't happen. With Wren he didn't feel pressured to do anything, but hang out. He had only known her a day, but he felt he'd known her forever. Then knocks sounded against the door to the bathroom.

"I'M IN HERE!" Dallas shouted, to be heard over the pounding water.

"Hurry up Jake! I need to use the toilet!" Jonas shouted, angrily.

"Give me a second!" Dallas shouted back. He turned off the water, wrapped himself in a towel walked out into the Cabin. All the girls were hanging out, and when Dallas exited the bathroom they all turned towards him. Dallas's face flushed, and he hurried over to the dresser where he grabbed him clothes, and ran back into the bathroom. He quickly pulled on his clothes. Then Jonas shoved Dallas out of the bathroom.


	5. Capture The Heart

**Chapter 5- Capture The Heart**

Dallas ran out of Cabin seventeen and out into the sun. He hoped nobody thought the worse about him since he was out the entire night, but people would talk its what they do. Then Dallas ran over to the dock where he plopped down his knees pulled up to chest, and his head stuck in between.

What did he do last night? Hang out with a girl he hardly knew!? Fall asleep with her in the Strawberry fields!? Then leave her with Grover, to take her back to her cabin! What the hell was wrong with him?

As Dallas contemplated his decisions he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Wren standing there, looking adorable.

"Room for one more?" She asked. Dallas nodded. She sat down next to him, taking off her shoes and dipping her toes into the crisp water. Water Nymphs circled her toes, marveling them. Wren giggled and moved her toes around for them, as they watched with amazement. Then she turned to Dallas. "I had fun last night," She said smiling with sincerity.

"Me too, but it was really irresponsible of us to fall asleep in the fields," Dallas said blushing like a maniac.

"I know!" Wren laughed, lying on her back. Her kaleidoscope eyes wandered around the sky, and her smile flickered across her lips. She looked relaxed, and that made Dallas feel relaxed too. "But you have to admit it was _fun_!" She said turning on her side to look at Dallas, her eyes gleaming with excitment, and her smile was now mischievous again.

"Ya, it was pretty fun. I like your music choice," Dallas said. "Not my first choice, but fun."

"Oh really, how about some more," She said, pulling out her IPod. In the light Dallas could make out a glittering black and purple swirled case. She yanked out the black headphones again, and clicked a few buttons. _Teenagers _by My Chemical Romance filled the air around them. Wren started cracking up, and then Dallas did too.

"This is hilarious!" Dallas said between laughs.

"I know!" Wren giggled. "That's why I like it!"

"Good choice," Dallas said. Then Leo shouted from the distance.

"Hey dude! Breakfast is on!" He called. Dallas nodded, and stood up. He reached a hand down for Wren but she whisked it away, standing up by herself._  
><em>

"Let's go Jake," She said, then lead Dallas towards the Mess Hall.

As they walked Dallas noticed that Wren looked tough, she had a black ribbon head band holding back her hair, but it was adorned with sharp black metal spikes. Her eyes were heavily outlines with black eyeliner, but not enough so it looked bad. She had splattered black paint across her Camp Half Blood tee, and had cut it up so it was crop but, her high waisted shorts covered her stomach and Dallas noticed they were ripped and torn. Her black canvas sneakers had super-glued on metal spikes and studs, and she looked awesome.

"Keep up the pace Jake!" Wren hollered. Dallas nodded eagerly and chased after her. "Oh, and by the way thanks for having Grover bring me back to my cabin, I know you couldn't lift me," She teased. Dallas put on a faux shocked face, and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Wren and Dallas spent the rest of the day together, canoeing at the lake (unsuccessfully might I add), trying to climb the rock wall and getting burned. Hanging out in the infirmary with Will and Nico. Then when Lunch rolled around the two walked towards the Mess Hall laughing about something Nico had said. When they reached their destination they saw that all the tables had been covered in weapons and armor. Dallas waved goodbye to Wren then walked over to Nike's table, which was of course, in the midst of an argument. The Nike table was always tense during Capture The Flag.<p>

"Hey guys!" Dallas said, walking up to his fuming brethren.

"Glad you made it, though you would have been skipping curfew again with blonde," Kendra snapped. Dallas felt something pinch his heart but he iced up his innards and got his emotions ready for war.

"Are you jealous Ken?" Dallas asked, daunghtingly. Kendra gave him a angry scowl then went back to strapping on her armor. Lucas stood at the table trying to figure out how to put on his chest plate. Dallas walked over and helped him pull it on. Lucas looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks," he said, his face full of confidence.

"No problem," Dallas said. "Now! We need a strategy, do you guys have anything yet?" The table looked at each other sheepishly. A mumble of no's and uh-uh's, echoed around the table. "Fine! We'll do Plan C, it's been a couple of times since we did it, and I have a few minor adjustments to add," Dallas said micheviously. Ever since all the minor god's kids got cabins, Capture the Flag had gotten hectic. Hectate kids made them selves invisible and crossed borders, Nike kids turned into evil machines of brutality and tired to kill kids, Hypnos's kids fell asleep in the middle of an attack or siege, you get the picture. So now everybody was on their A game.

"What's Plan C?" Lucas asked.

"Well Plan C, is a game plan we devised a couple months ago. Kendra can you give them the low-down, I've gotta get ready," Dallas said. Kendra nodded and she started explaining the complex routine to the new kids. They all nodded like they got it, but had glazed over eyes. Dallas ignored them, and pulled on his armor, then grabbed his wooden sword from his sheth. His sword looked flimsy and weak, but it had been blessed by Nike so it would never break and had the power and force of 10 of the finest Imperial blades. It was his secret weapon. "I'm gonna go check on the other groups in our team, see how they are doing," Dallas said. Jonas nodded. Then Dallas walked off.

He first visited Athena's table, who were

(tbc...)


End file.
